1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a truck for a skateboard, roller skate or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skateboards of prior designs have been deficient in lacking desirable adjustment for changing the wheel steering characteristics of the skateboard. A conventional skateboard truck includes a rubber pad which provides a resilient resistance to wheel steering movement during maneuvering of the board by weight shifting of the rider. The rubber pad returns the wheels to the straight ahead position when the rider's weight is evenly distributed. Although some adjustment may be possible in the compression of the rubber pad, this adjustment is limited in amount and does not permit a variety of wheel turning and centering characteristics to suit the type of riding and maneuvering anticipated, the weight of the rider, and the preferences of the rider.
Springs have been used in roller skate wheel mounting arrangements and, as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,603,529, have been capable of adjustment in resistance by varying the compression of the spring. However, in the design of that patent the spring is twisted during the manipulation of the roller skate rather than given straight compression and the amount of variation is limited as in the conventional skateboard suspension.